V8.6
(powrót) | Zmiany = *Przegląd powiązań z *Aktualizacja silnika efektów dźwiękowych, część 2 | Usunięto = | Związane = Opis patcha 8.6 | Poprzedni = V8.5 | Następny = V8.7 }} __TOC__ i sposobowi, w jaki wpływa na bohaterów, dla których jest przedmiotem podstawowym. Wydaje nam się, że Ostrze zapewnia zbyt dużo mocy, ale chcieliśmy mieć pewność, że każdy bohater dotknięty jego osłabieniem otrzyma odpowiednią rekompensatę. Wprowadzamy również dwie nowe runy — jedną dla bohaterów, którzy chcą pozostawać w walce przez dłuższy czas, a drugą dla wrażliwych bohaterów, którzy chcą zwiększyć wytrzymałość we wczesnej fazie gry. Na koniec, choć jesteśmy całkiem zadowoleni z przedmiotów dla magów po ich aktualizacji, to wciąż poprawiamy niektóre z nich. Mała uwaga, w tym patchu kontynuujemy aktualizację danych gry, dlatego czeka was nieco więcej pobierania niż zazwyczaj. Więcej o tym tutaj! Dobrej zabawy i powodzenia!|Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Paul „Aether” Perscheid}} Aktualizacja patcha 21.03 Aktualizacja wyważająca *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia: 65 pkt. ⇒ 63 pkt. * **Koszt: 45 pkt. many ⇒ 55 pkt. many Patch w skrócie center|500px Bohaterowie korzystający z *Obrażenia Nocnego Łowcy (w zwarciu): 65-320 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 30-200 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Obrażenia Nocnego Łowcy (w dystansu) 45-300 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 30-200 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Jeden: Podstawowe ataki w zwarciu natychmiast zabijają pułapki/totemy wyłączone przez Zaciemnienie. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Niepotrzebne: Zaciemnienie nie włączy się, jeżeli jego posiadacz aktualnie używa lub . *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 2,41 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. **Przyrost odporności na magię: 0,5 pkt. ⇒ 1 pkt. * **Czas, po którym efekt zaczyna działać: 0,25 sek. ⇒ 0,15 sek. **Ciemność widzę: Efekt skrócenia pola widzenia zaczyna działać szybciej. * **Skalowanie: 1,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,3 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Skalowanie: 1,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,75 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku (skalowanie bez zmian) * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 65/90/115/140/165 pkt. ⇒ 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. **Skalowanie: 1,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,3 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Premia przeciwko odizolowanym celom: obrażenia zwiększone o 65% ⇒ obrażenia zwiększone o 100% **Obrażenia przeciwko odizolowanym celom: 107,25/148,5/189,75/231/272,25 pkt. (+1,98 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 100/150/200/250/300 pkt. (+2,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) * (Ta zmiana akurat nie jest związana z Mrocznym Ostrzem. Obecnie siła W Kha’Zixa zmusza go do gry w dżungli, a ściągnięcie z niego tego brzemienia być może pomoże mu nieco poprawić skuteczność w innych rolach (nawet jeśli będzie to wymagało wzmocnień w przyszłości).) **'USUNIĘTO' - Potwór z Pustki: Już nie zadaje dodatkowych obrażeń przeciwko potworom. *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 1 pkt. ⇒ 2 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 150/250/350 pkt. ⇒ 150/275/400 pkt. **Skalowanie: 1,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Czas trwania blokady Zaciekłości na i : 0,25 sek. ⇒ 0,1 sek. **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Tamto: Blokada Zaciekłości po użyciu wzmocnionego zaklęcia działa tylko na użyte przed chwilą zaklęcie. **Naprawiony błąd: Rengar nie może już skoczyć po użyciu z zarośli. **Rozmowny kotek: Dodano 5 linii dialogowych, które są odtwarzane, gdy Rengar otrzymuje ładunek . * **Skalowanie umiejętności: 1,3 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,4 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Cywilizowana Dzikość: Zmodyfikowano klatkę animacji rzucania Q, by usprawnić anulowanie animacji. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym Rengar dostawał 3 szybkie ataki, jeżeli użył Q podczas skoku (powinien dostawać tylko 2). **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym Rengar ponownie atakował od razu po wylądowaniu, jeżeli użył Q podczas skoku. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym Dzikość nie dawała Zaciekłości, kiedy nie trafiała celu z powodu uniku/oślepienia. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym Nocny Łowca i Mecha Rengar nie korzystali z poprawnych efektów cząsteczkowych przy użyciu Q. * **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Skalowanie umiejętności: 0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym rzucenie Boli w trakcie skoku, kiedy Rengar posiadał 3 ładunki Zaciekłości, czasami zużywało je wszystkie bez przyznawania wzmocnionego zaklęcia. * **Obrażenia dodatkowe doskoku: 0,3 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,5 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **'NOWOŚĆ?' - Niespodziewane dźgnięcie: Pierwszy podstawowy atak Shaco po użyciu Podstępu teraz również zadaje 10/20/30/40/50 pkt. (+0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) dodatkowych obrażeń fizycznych * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 75-175 pkt. (na poziomach 1-11) ⇒ 75-245 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) (obrażenia pomiędzy poziomem 1. a 11. niezmienione) * **Skalowanie z obrażeniami od ataku: 0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,2 pkt. ⇒ 4,0 pkt. * **Skalowanie: 1,1 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,1/1,2/1,3/1,4/1,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Obrażenia przebicia: 60% przeciwko celom trafionym po pierwszym ⇒ 50% przeciwko celom trafionym po pierwszym **'USUNIĘTO' - Kara za kilka trafień: Trafienie kilkoma shurikenami w ten sam cel już nie sprawia, że każdy shuriken poza pierwszym zadaje tylko 75% obrażeń. * **Przechowane obrażenia: 25/35/45% obrażeń zadanych podczas Znaku Śmierci ⇒ 25/40/55% obrażeń zadanych podczas Znaku Śmierci Bohaterowie , pozwoliły nam na spore zwiększenie jej współczynników.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Zasięg ataku: 500 jedn. ⇒ 525 jedn. * **Skalowanie ładunków: 0,1/0,15/0,2/0,25/0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności (przy nałożeniu pierwszego/drugiego/trzeciego/czwartego/piątego ładunku Plazmy) ⇒ 0,2/0,25/0,3/0,35/0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności (przy nałożeniu pierwszego/drugiego/trzeciego/czwartego/piątego ładunku) *Współczynnik wsadzenia Plazmy: 2,5% brakującego zdrowia celu za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 3,75% brakującego zdrowia celu za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Zasięg: 575 jedn. ⇒ 600 jedn. **Skalowanie każdego pocisku: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Skalowanie 6 pocisków z mocą umiejętności: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Skalowanie: 0,65 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,45 pkt. mocy umiejętności **To nie jest osłabienie:Szperacz Pustki wciąż zadaje tyle samo obrażeń, ponieważ otrzymała wzmocnienie opisane powyżej. Wyewoluowany Szperacz Pustki zadaje więcej obrażeń niż wcześniej. * *Czas rzucenia: 1,5-0,75 sek. (przy 0-100% dodatkowej prędkości ataku z przedmiotów i poziomów) ⇒ 1,2-0,6 sek. (przy 0-100% dodatkowej prędkości ataku z przedmiotów i poziomów) **Minimalna premia do prędkości ruchu: 40/45/50/55/60% ⇒ 55/60/65/70/75% **Maksymalna premia do prędkości ruchu: 80/90/100/110/120% ⇒ 110/120/130/140/150% * **Obszar działania woków wrogich bohaterów: 500 pkt. ⇒ 525 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Myślenie przyszłościowe: Tarcza Instynktu Zabójcy jest teraz przyznawana przy użyciu. Wciąż utrzymuje się przez 3 sekundy po zakończeniu doskoku. . Chcemy ją w pewnym stopniu przywrócić do zestawu Ślepego Mnicha.}} * **Zwrot energii pierwszego ataku: 20 pkt. ⇒ 20/25/30 pkt. (na poziomach 1/7/13) **Zwrot energii drugiego ataku: 10 pkt. ⇒ 10/12,5/15 pkt. (na poziomach 1/7/13) * **Zasięg: 1100 jedn. ⇒ 1200 jedn. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 150/300/450 pkt. ⇒ 150/375/600 pkt. z pewnością pomogły Lucianowi, ale i tak przydałoby mu się trochę więcej obrażeń.}} * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/100/140/180/220 pkt. ⇒ 85/125/165/205/245 pkt. * **Skalowanie każdego pocisku: 0,20 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,25 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **Maksymalne skalowanie: 4,0/5,0/6,0 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 5,0/6,25/7,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 62 pkt. ⇒ 59 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 2,4 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. * **Zobacz wrażliwość: Wykonane ataki teraz oznaczają cel jako Wrażliwy, nawet jeśli jeszcze do niego nie doleciały. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Usłysz wrażliwość: Dodano nowe dźwięki, które włączają się przy trafieniu celu oznaczonego jako Wrażliwy. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Uderzenie z Niebios!: oznacza teraz wszystkich trafionych wrogich bohaterów jako Wrażliwych. **'USUNIĘTO' - Odpowiednie przygotowania: Otrzymanie obrażeń podczas przygotowywania umiejętności już go nie przerywa. **Trzymajcie się: Otrzymanie obrażeń podczas lotu od celów, które nie są stworami, natychmiast kończy Za Linią Wroga ⇒ usuwa premię do prędkości ruchu Za Linią Wroga na 3 sek. **Trzymajcie się: Otrzymanie obrażeń stworów już nie spowalnia podczas lotu. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wroga fontanna padła: Automatycznie rzuca Za Linią Wroga przy powrocie na platformę startową. **'USUNIĘTO' - Blokada: Już nie zaczyna się odnawiać przez 3 sek., kiedy Quinn jest w walce. **Naprawiony błąd: Powietrzne Uderzenie teraz już zawsze zostaje rzucone, nawet jeżeli stało się to w ciągu ostatnich 10 sek. **Naprawiony błąd: Powietrzne Uderzenie już nie zadaje podwójnych obrażeń, jeśli zostało aktywowane przez ponowne rzucenie R. **Naprawiony błąd: Za Linią Wroga już nie kończy się natychmiast po użyciu go w pobliżu wieży, którą Quinn atakowała. **Naprawiony błąd: Anulowanie Za Linią Wroga, gdy jest aktywny, już nie zwraca many, która nigdy nie została zużyta. **Naprawiony błąd: Za Linią Wroga już nie usuwa istniejących rozkazów ruchu ani nie ignoruje nowych rozkazów ruchu wydanych podczas czasu jego rzucenia lub przygotowywania. — zakochane gołąbki razem nieźle dają w kość. Chcemy, żeby Rakan mógł wywierać większy wpływ na grę, nie zwiększając przy tym swojej siły, kiedy jest u boku partnerki.}} * **Skalowanie: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Skalowanie: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Zasięg: 600 jedn. ⇒ 700 jedn. **Dodatkowy zasięg w kierunku : 400 jedn. ⇒ 300 jedn. (całkowity zasięg niezmieniony) , kiedy są razem.}} * **Obrażenia: Podczas gdy Zabójcze Upierzenie jest aktywne na Xayah i , kiedy jedno z nich wyprowadza atak podstawowy we wroga, obydwa ich Zabójcze Upierzenia atakują go ⇒ tylko ich własne Zabójcze Upierzenie atakuje go Przedmioty NOWOŚĆ?: pośród przedmiotów dla wspierających zabrakło przedmiotu „cała naprzód”. Skoro i tak byliśmy w trakcie jego przerabiania, przyjrzeliśmy się wszystkim, którzy być może chcieliby go kupić. Koniec końców, chcieliśmy się upewnić, że nie jest on szczególnie atrakcyjny dla obrońców (oni mają ), ale spodoba się większości innych wspierających.}} *Koszt: 2100 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 450 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 40 pkt. *Zdrowie: 200 pkt. *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *Prędkość ruchu: 8% *Unikalne użycie: Daje posiadaczowi i pobliskim sojusznikom 40% premię do prędkości ruchu na 3 sek. (60 sek. odnowienia) , mieliśmy nadzieję przypieczętować Maskę jako przedmiot mniej dla magów, a bardziej dla obrońców, którzy chcą wzmocnić sojuszniczych czarodziejów. Jednakże duży zasięg jej aury spowodował, że magowie uważają ją za dobrą opcję do zadawania obrażeń, która jednocześnie zapewnia statystyki defensywne przeznaczone dla obrońców. Dlatego też obserwujemy jak wielu magów wykorzystuje ją jako przedmiot, który mówi „chcę przebrnąć przez fazę gry w alei bez jakiejkolwiek interakcji”, a ich obrażenia w późnej fazie gry wcale na tym nie cierpią. Skurczenie obszaru działania aury sprawi, że Maskę będą kupować bohaterowie, którzy uwielbiają znajdować się bardzo blisko celów.}} *Obszar działania aury: 700 jedn. (od krawędzi do krawędzi) ⇒ 325 jedn. (od środka do środka) *Zwiększenie obrażeń magicznych: 10% ⇒ 15% *Cześć, : Te zmiany dotyczą również mistrzowskiego ulepszenia Ornna — *Naprawiony błąd: Maska Otchłani już nie liczy się jako zaklęcie na potrzeby „3 różnych zaklęć” lub *Skalowanie tarczy: 20% aktualnych pkt. many ⇒ 15% aktualnych pkt. many *Czas działania tarczy: 3 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. i ) oraz powstrzymać go przed utrzymywaniem was na dystans, nie będziecie zadawali aż tylu obrażeń i do tego mało prawdopodobne jest, żebyście mogli spowolnić go wiele razy. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli dużo przemieszczacie się w trakcie walki ( , ), poczujecie cały potencjał biernego efektu Pancerza. Mamy nadzieję, że kiedy wojownicy zobaczą ten przedmiot, pomyślą sobie „tak, to ten jedyny”. Natomiast kiedy obrońcy zobaczą ten przedmiot, pomyślą sobie „nie, podziękuję”.}} *Rodzaj obrażeń przy aktywacji: Fizyczne ⇒ Magiczne *'USUNIĘTO' - Spowolnione tempo: Posiadacz już nie traci ładunków, kiedy jest spowolniony. *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Trochę tempa: Teraz zużywa każdy ładunek Tempa przy ataku podstawowym, nawet jeśli nie zebrano ich wszystkich, zadając 1 pkt. obrażeń za każdy zużyty ładunek. *Wymaga tempa: Spowolnienie jest aktywowane tylko przy maksymalnej liczbie ładunków (bez zmian — wciąż jest tylko dla walczących w zwarciu) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Blokują moje generowanie: Podstawowe ataki teraz blokują generowanie Tempa, dopóki atak się nie zresetuje. *Łączny koszt: 3600 szt. złota ⇒ 3000 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 875 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 990 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 35 pkt. ⇒ 25 pkt. *Moc umiejętności: 50 pkt. ⇒ 25 pkt. *Obrażenia magiczne przy trafieniu: 15 pkt. ⇒ 5 pkt. (+0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Obrażenia fizyczne przy trafieniu: 5 pkt. + (0,1 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) *Moc umiejętności za każdy ładunek: 4 pkt. stałej mocy umiejętności ⇒ 4% mocy umiejętności *Prędkość ataku za każdy ładunek: 8% dodatkowej prędkości ataku ⇒ 8% całkowitej prędkości ataku *Obrażenia od ataku za każdy ładunek: 3 pkt. stałych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 4% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *'NOWOŚĆ' - Szybki gniew: Tylko dla bohaterów walczących w zwarciu: Przy połowie ładunków kolejny atak w pełni skumuluje Ostrze Gniewu. *Łączny koszt: 3000 szt. złota ⇒ 2800 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 850 szt. złota ⇒ 650 szt. złota .}} *Obrażenia naładowanych ataków: 60-160 pkt. ⇒ 60-140 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Czyszczenie fali: Już nie zadaje dodatkowych obrażeń przeciwko stworom. , by wybór między tymi przedmiotami był wyborem pomiędzy większym zasięgiem a lepszym czyszczeniem fal.}} *Obrażenia naładowanych ataków: 50-120 pkt. ⇒ 60-140 pkt. Czary przywoływacza i na łeb i szyję biły Podpalenie na środkowej alei, a szczególnie w rozgrywkach profesjonalnych. Aby zwiększyć różnorodność czarów przywoływacza, dodajemy Podpaleniu trochę mocy.}} *Obrażenia: 70-410 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 80-505 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) w tej samej walce, to gracz, który użył Podpalenia, powinien mieć okienko, kiedy ma przewagę w czarach przywoływacza i może ponownie spróbować zabić wroga. Aktualnie czas odnowienia Uzdrowienia jest prawdopodobnie zbyt krótki, by pozwolić graczom na wykorzystywanie tej różnicy, więc go wydłużamy.}} *Czas odnowienia: 240 sek. ⇒ 270 sek. Runy NOWOŚĆ: *Zdobywca: Po 4 sek. w walce twój pierwszy atak przeciwko wrogiemu bohaterowi da ci na 3 sek. 10-35 pkt. obrażeń od ataku zależnie od poziomu i zmieni 20% twoich obrażeń, które zadajesz bohaterom, w nieuchronne obrażenia. *Tylko w zwarciu: Zadawanie obrażeń wrogim bohaterom odświeża to wzmocnienie. *Czas działania: 5 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. NOWOŚĆ: *Poczwarka: Zaczynasz grę z dodatkowymi 60 pkt. zdrowia. Jeśli weźmiesz udział w 4 zabójstwach, zużyj to zdrowie, by zyskać adaptacyjną premię wynoszącą 9 pkt. obrażeń od ataku lub 15 pkt. mocy umiejętności. Usunięte runy i nie wnosiły wiele do run. Zapewniały głównie stałe statystyki, co nie było interesującą opcją dla większości bohaterów. Teraz, skoro dodaliśmy (i dwa patche temu), możemy je usunąć.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Żelazna skóra: Żelazna Skóra została usunięta. *'USUNIĘTO' - Lustrzana Skorupa: Lustrzana Skorupa została usunięta. *Zapasowy oddech: Żelazna Skóra i Lustrzana Skorupa zostały automatycznie zmienione na Drugi Oddech na stronach z runami, na których się znajdowały. Usprawnienia w wybieraniu run *Ej, ty: Nowe lub przerobione runy teraz będą miały znaczniki, a rząd, w którym są, od razu będzie się otwierał. *Patrz na te rzeczy: W ostatnim patchu dodaliśmy funkcję, dzięki której możemy automatycznie zmieniać usunięte runy i wstawiać znacznik na stronach objętych zmianami. W tym patchu dodajemy również znacznik do poszczególnych run, co sprawi, że łatwiej będzie się zorientować, która runa została automatycznie zmieniona. *Która runa: Naprawiliśmy parę dziwnych błędów związanych z wybieraniem drugorzędnej ścieżki (w szczególności okrąg, pokazujący jaka runa zostanie zmieniona, który często był w złym miejscu). Twisted Treeline . Dodano prędkość ruchu do przedmiotów powiązanych z Wysłużoną Starożytną Monetą. Wiele innych zmian.|To te same zmiany, które weszły w życie na Summoner's Rift w przeciągu dwóch ostatnich patchów.}} Wszystkie przedmioty dla wspierających *'USUNIĘTO' - Bandyta: Nie daje już złota, kiedy sojusznik zabija pobliskie stwory ani przy atakowaniu wrogich bohaterów. , i *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Dezaktywacja efektu: Kara za zabicie stwora lub niepotężnego potwora teraz zatrzymuje bierny przychód złota oraz kumulowanie ładunków Daniny. *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Ukończenie zadania: Dezaktywacja efektu znika po ukończeniu zadania, a nie po ulepszeniu przedmiotu do . *Złoto z Daniny Wysłużonego Ostrza Złodziejki Czarów: 10 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Złoto z Daniny Wysłużonego Lodowego Kła i Wysłużonego Roszczenia Królowej Lodu: 15 szt. złota ⇒ 20 szt. złota *Prędkość ruchu: 5 jedn. i *Prędkość ruchu: 10 jedn. *Złoto za monety: 40 szt. złota ⇒ 45 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 75 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. *Zdrowie: 175 pkt. ⇒ 125 pkt. *Bierny przychód złota: 2 szt. złota co 10 sek. ⇒ 4 szt. złota co 10 sek. *Łączny koszt: 2200 szt. złota ⇒ 2100 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 550 szt. złota ⇒ 450 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 450 pkt. ⇒ 300 pkt. *Bierny przychód złota: 2 szt. złota co 10 sek. ⇒ 4 szt. złota co 10 sek. Jeden za Wszystkich W SKRÓCIE *Bitwa 5 na 5 na Summoner’s Rift. *Gracie tymi samymi bohaterami, co wasi współgracze. *Podczas wyboru bohaterów wszyscy głosują na tego, którym chcą grać. Bohaterowie z co najmniej czterema głosami zostają zatwierdzeni. Aktualizacje *Każdy zawodnik może teraz zbanować bohatera. *Nowi lub zaktualizowani bohaterowie, którzy nie byli dostępni w poprzednich edycjach Jednego za Wszystkich: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Wielu przerobionych bohaterów ( , , itp.) Szybcy i wściekli *Zaczynacie na poziomie 3. *Zyskujecie złoto i doświadczenie o 30% szybciej. * i pojawiają się wcześniej i częściej. *Dodatkowa prędkość ruchu poza walką. KUMULOWANIE KUMULOWANIA *Tarcze się teraz kumulują! *Większość wzmocnień i osłabień się kumuluje! Na przykład: ** mogą mieć do 4 Kul na sobie, dzięki wykorzystaniu . **Każdy w grze może dać maksymalnie 120% dodatkowej mocy umiejętności jednemu Nunu dzięki , co razem potencjalnie daje 600% dodatkowej mocy umiejętności. **Każda może w tym samym czasie wzmocnić sojusznika , czego rezultatem będą trzy SUPERDOŁADOWANE podstawowe ataki Nami! ** zgarnęła tytuł „Szybkiej”, ponieważ jej najwyższa zarejestrowana prędkość wyniosła około 2000 jedn., kiedy wszystkie Sivir użyły . *Spowolnienia się nie kumulują! Spowolnienia wciąż będą dotykały celów, ale tylko najsilniejsze z nich będzie działało. Honor *Powrót do bycia honorowym graczem: Obniżono wymagania dotyczące wejścia na 2. poziom honoru z poziomu niehonorowego gracza. Udoskonalenia dla grup *Stoicie razem w kolejce, gadacie razem na czacie: Czat głosowy działa tylko w grupach oczekujących razem w kolejce. *Powiedz, co mam robić: Twoja grupa automatycznie łączy się z czatem głosowym, gdy tylko znajdzie się w poczekalni. To takie proste. *Nie słyszę cię: Każdy gracz może dostosować głośność swojej drużyny w grze, klikając ikonkę mikrofonu na dole ekranu. Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, w którym atak wzmocniony był blokowany przez tarcze magii. * teraz poprawnie odtwarza dźwięk zatwierdzenia, kiedy zostanie wybrane. *Zasygnalizowanie przedmiotu zwiększającego przychód złota teraz wyświetla poprawną ilość złota potrzebną do ukończenia jego zadania. *Prędkość ruchu poza walką teraz poprawnie przestaje działać, kiedy użytkownik tej runy otrzymuje obrażenia. *Rzeczy stworzone przez bohaterów ( , , itd.) już nie liczą się jako totemy na potrzeby rozmieszczania i niszczenia ich. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym podstawowy atak wzmocniony detonował jego . * teraz poprawnie wymienia na , jeżeli zostanie wyposażona w stronę na runy z Reperkusjami. * teraz poprawnie sprawia, że nie może zostać obrane za cel, podczas gdy jest przez nią trzymane. * już nie przestaje atakować po rzuceniu . *Przywrócono przetwarzanie głosu . * już nie odtwarza linii dialogowych po zabiciu celu. *Muzyka znowu gra na początku gry przy zrobieniu pierwszego ruchu. *Efekty wizualne zostały całkowicie przywrócone , i . *Efekty wizualne już nie są w złym miejscu, kiedy ta zostanie podniesiona. *Przywrócono specjalne linie dialogowe dotyczące licznika ładunków . *Unormowano zachowanie suwaka głośności dźwięków w grze. *Głośność różnych głośnych efektów dźwiękowych takich jak: baner wyświetlany na koniec gry, powrót, awans i zbieranie złota została przywrócona do właściwego poziomu. Nadchodzące skórki, Barwy i emotki Następujące skórki pojawią się wraz z patchem 8.6: * * * * Następujące Barwy pojawią się wraz z patchem 8.6: * * * * Następujące emotki pojawią się wraz z patchem 8.6: *Draven Daje Okejkę! *Przerażająca Poppy! *URF Tyran *Wznieście Swoje Dongery! en:V8.6 Kategoria:Aktualizacje